Wise Up Now or Pay the Cost
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Yugi couldn't be more annoyed with the new kid, Duke Devlin, who constantly hits on him. But once Yugi's boyfriend, Marik, finds out about this, things don't turn out well. Marik's ready to beat in Duke's pretty face and Yugi could care less. Y/YM
1. New Kids are Flirty?

I smiled as Marik took my small pale hand into his much larger tan one and intertwined our fingers together. Just the heat from his hand instantly made me feel a whole lot warmer as we trekked our way to school.

Beside me was Ryou. Him and Bakura were also holding hands and walking closely together. Both of them looked rather sour at being whipped in the face by their own hair, but while Ryou ignored it, Bakura was growling in annoyance.

Marik's own crazy platinum blonde hair was shooting off in different directions as the wind played with it. I tried not to smile as some of his hair went into his mouth, making him spit furiously to get it away so that he could speak. I was lucky that the main part of my hair defied gravity and stayed out of my way for the most part, but I did have wavy bangs that would stick me in the eye every now and then.

"Did I mention that I fucking hate wind?" Bakura griped.

Bakura had been in a bad mood since this morning because him and Marik wanted to drive their motorcycles to school like they did every other day, but Ryou wouldn't allow it with the wind being so bad. He joked that with me being so light that I would probably fly right off the back of the bike.

Marik didn't find his joke to be that funny.

"Just pretend you're a supermodel and strut through it." Marik sniggered.

Bakura glared and shot Marik the bird before reaching up to pull the silvery white hair out of his face. Ryou just rolled his eyes and gave me an amused grin, which I returned.

About six minutes later we finally reached Domino High. The only other people outside were the ones who had just emerged from their cars and were running to the inside of the building for warmth. I had the urge to bolt inside as well, my face was freezing and I was literally shaking from head to toe.

Marik dropped my hand and wrapped his long arm around my shoulders so that he could pull me closer into him. He was pretty warm even though the only thing he had to protect himself against the weather was a thin jacket.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get coffee or something," I said as we walked through the front door.

"Don't tell me you're gonna give that nut bag a whole cup of caffeine," Bakura raised his eyebrow with a look of disbelief on his face.

Marik grinned toothily. "Don't worry Kura kitty, coffee has no effect on me."

"Do not," Bakura hissed, "refer to me as that ever again. If you do, than I will rip off your toes and shove them into your mouth and ears."

Marik just snorted in amusement and quickly dragged me towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in history class, doodling on my hand, when the teacher pulled in the new student that he had told us about a few weeks prior. I glanced at him for a second, just to see what he looked like, before going back to my drawing.<p>

"Class this is Duke Devlin. I hope all of you will make him feel welcome and introduce yourselves to him at some point today." the teacher smiled. "Alright Duke I have you assigned to sit behind Yugi. He's the guy near the windows. The only one not paying attention."

I think I might have heard my name, but it isn't called twice so I just shrug it off and continue to draw a kuriboh, whom I decide to call Pudding. I try not to color it too dark in case Marik wants to hold hands later and not get ink on his flawless skin.

"Do I not hold your interest, Yugi?" a seductive sounding voice whispers near my ear, almost giving me a heart attack in the process.

I immediately turn my head and see the new kid sitting behind me. I don't recall him passing by my desk, but then again I zone out pretty easily in this class and don't know when the teacher is calling on me more than half the time either.

"I'm Duke by the way. In case you didn't hear."

Oh I can assure him that I most certainly didn't hear it in the beginning.

"Uh, okay. Welcome to Domino High, I guess." I shrug and move to turn back to the front of my seat, but am stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you've taken a good look at me yet." Duke flashes his pearly white teeth, making me wonder if they're natural or bleached.

I give him a strange look before I lazily let my eyes flicker along his body. I don't know what he's expecting me to see. Black hair, green eyes, a lean and somewhat muscular body make up his appearance. Just another normal guy.

"Well what do you want me to say?" I question. "Blue isn't your color, maybe?"

Duke's mouth drops open and his eyes look at me in disbelief. He starts to sputter while I raise an eyebrow. I turn back around in my seat to continue my drawing while thinking that the new kid is weird.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the lesson, a neatly folded note lands on my desk. Having nothing better to do, I decide to open it. Once I smooth out the dents in the paper I look at the boxy looking handwriting and then read:<p>

_You have the cutest ass ;)_

I swear my neck snaps back in shock so fast that it pops in several different places.

My first instinct is to look around to see who might have thrown this on my desk. But no one is looking over towards me or passing any more notes. I then turn around to see Duke giving me a wolfish smile. He winks at me and I swear he eyed my butt for the quickest second. Okay, well now I've figured out who wrote the note.

I turn back to the front of the room and shove the note into my pocket. It was definitely something I would need to show to Marik at lunch.

* * *

><p>AN - So this is only going to be four or maybe five chapters long. Hope you all like it!

Review por favor.


	2. In Deep Shiot!

My eyes narrowed in annoyance as I noticed Duke standing on the other side of my desk, twirling a lock of hair around his finger as he did. I tried not to look at him as I shoved my books into my backpack, ignoring the scrutinizing gaze he was giving me.

Once I had my backpack secured onto my shoulders I made a bee line for the door, knowing that I had lunch next and Marik was going to be waiting for me outside the classroom. If I could just make it to him, than I won't have to worry about Duke trying to seduce me.

I had one foot in the hallway when all of the sudden Duke appeared right next to me. He had a playful smirk on his face. A smirk that grated on my nerves, although I was too polite to tell him so.

"So Yugi," Duke purred. "Want to have lunch with me?"

Have lunch with him? Hell no. Throw up my lunch on him? For sure.

"You know," I eyed his hand as he placed it onto my shoulder. "As much fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass."

I flinched as his thumb began to rub across my shoulder. It was in no way working like he wanted it to. Only Marik had ever achieved in getting a shiver out of me.

"I'm hurt Yugi…" Duke placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "You're just going to leave the new guy hanging?"

Just as I was about to push this creep off of me, Marik's muscled form stepped into view. His slanted lilac colored eyes immediately zoned in on Duke's hand, which was still clamped down onto my shoulder. I'm sure that to anyone else, Duke's hand would look like a friendly gesture. But to Marik, it was danger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Marik snarled as he slapped Duke's arm away in one single swat.

Duke, surprised by Marik's sudden appearance, could only blink in shock as he scanned Marik over. His eyebrows rose a bit and I can't blame him. At first glance, Marik looks like a muscled giant with the ability to twist someone's arm off. And if Marik was pissed than his face got an almost evil look to it, making him seem very intimidating.

Duke seemed to shake off Marik's harsh tone quickly. His cocky grin reappeared onto his face and I knew he was about to dig himself into deep shit.

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I won't because I'm too busy having a conversation with this cutie right here. " Duke nudged me. "So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would leave us the hell alone."

I suddenly felt my body collide with the hallway floor as Marik punched Duke in the face, making the emerald eyed boy fly back into the classroom. It made me glad that the teacher had already left and the hallways were pretty much deserted.

I heard Duke groan from inside the room, all the while watching as Marik's shoulders rose and fell quickly, showing exactly how angry he was. In a way I felt bad for Duke, but I also hoped that he got the message that I was not to be messed with.

"If I catch you flirting with MY boyfriend again, I swear I will fucking bury you six feet under the ground." Marik hissed.

I rolled my eyes, used to Marik's possessiveness.

"B-boyfriend…" Duke mumbled in a baffled tone.

Marik ignored Duke after giving him one more glare, before shifting his eyes to my sprawled out form. He quickly bent down and helped me onto my feet, murmuring apologies into my ear as he did so.

I simply grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together, knowing that Duke was watching us from his position on the floor. Marik squeezed my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist, hugging our bodies close together. He also took my backpack from me and slung one of the straps over his shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" his voice still had some edge to it, but I could tell he was trying to calm down.

I quickly shook my head, deciding that right now was probably not the best time to reveal the note from Duke that still lay crumpled in my pocket. It was obvious that Marik already hated Duke, there was no need to boost his hatred for him when he already considered the guy an enemy.

* * *

><p>AN - Initially I had this chapter written completely different, but I kind of like how it turned out. Hope you guys liked. Reviews are always appreciated XD


	3. Insults or Ice Cream?

Fun Fact: The title of this story came from the song Potential Breakup Song by Ally and AJ. I was watching some videos for the anime Kyo Kara Maoh and I found one put to that song and decided to use some of the lyrics as the title.

* * *

><p>A few days later things calmed down a bit. Duke was being quiet and only silently watching me while Marik went back to being Marik. I would see the two of them shooting each other nasty looks in the hallway when they passed each other. Marik didn't say anything, but I knew Duke put him off more than he was letting on. I could say the same thing for Duke. He seemed to be interested in observing how Marik and I interacted. I wasn't sure if he was trying to form a plan or if he was just being an annoying stalker, but either way I tried to ignore him to the best of my abilities.<p>

I could tell it was hard for Marik to ignore Duke's fixation for me. Especially since Bakura would tease him about it constantly. I had told Ryou what had happened and Ryou had told Bakura. Bakura was having a ball pissing Marik off and making me embarrassed by saying strange things. He even told me in a kidding kind of voice to watch out because Duke might try and rape me.

Currently I was sitting in history class. I was quite aware of the gaze on my backside, but tried to actually focus on what was going on in class rather than turn around and give Duke the attention I knew he wanted. I wasn't even sure why he liked me so much. He had so many admirers I'm surprised his locker hasn't exploded from all the letters and gifts he received. Of course I wouldn't know if he got letters or not, Ryou was the one who's locker was close to Dukes and he was the one to tell me such things.

"Yugi…" the familiar, yet unwanted voice whispered behind me.

I ignored him and didn't indicate that I had heard him either.

"If you answer than I'll buy you an ice cream at lunch," he offered.

How the hell did he know my weakness? As much as I would love to get a free ice cream I knew better than to play into his hands. He would not bribe me into anything.

"Your boyfriend is a bastard."

My eyes widened in rage as I spun around in my chair. I held my pencil up as a weapon and was about to throw it at him, but the teacher called my name.

"Yugi the learning is happening at the front of the room. Not in front of Mr. Devlin."

"Yes sir, I know, but…"

"You have been very inconsiderate this entire semester. I'm here to teach you and you are here to learn. I'm doing my job so would you please do yours? I'm sure your parents don't spend their money on your education just so you can slack off!"

I became even more angry as he said this. "You're right, my parents don't do that because they're dead!"

A shocked and pitiful silence fell over the room as soon as I shouted that. My teacher looked like a gaping fish, most people were throwing the teacher angry looks, and Duke had a sorrowful expression on his face.

I continued to sit in my seat, burning a hole in my desk as I did. I would not cry nor would I make an even bigger scene by running out of the classroom. I would just blow off my steam and get through the day like I did all the time.

"Mr. Mutou if you don't mind I would like to speak with you after class," the teacher finally spoke.

I glanced at him and gave him an awkward nod, not trusting myself to speak at the moment.

* * *

><p>When class was over I stayed back and waited until all of the other kids had left the room. Duke lingered for a bit and I asked him if he would tell Marik that I would be a little late out of class. He hesitantly agreed.<p>

"Yugi, would you come here please?" the teacher asked as he sat down behind his desk.

I slowly gathered my bag and shuffled to the front of his desk. I looked at all of the little pictures and trinkets he kept on it, but turned my attention to the teachers face when he cleared his throat.

"Yugi…I would like to apologize for lashing out at you like that in the middle of class. It was inappropriate and I also forgot about your parents passing in my anger. It's just that you don't listen or pay attention in class and it frustrates me. I try my best to teach a good lesson and it almost hurts my feelings that you have no respect for me or for history. I see you doing many things during class and I guess I just lost my patience with you today."

I almost felt a little guilty at his confession. It's not that I didn't respect him or his teaching. It's just that history is so boring!

"I understand sir."

He nods slowly and nibbles on his lip. It becomes silently awkward as we both offer nothing more to say.

"Well, best you be off to lunch. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Mutou."

"Yes sir…" I mumble.

I quickly hurry out of the room, glad that the talk is over with. Marik, as always, is waiting for me outside of the classroom. He takes my backpack from me like he does every day and grabs my hand.

"Duke told me about what the teacher said to you…" he says carefully. "You okay?"

I grip his hand into a more comfortable position before answering.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal."

* * *

><p>AN - Alright well just so you guys know, the only reason Duke told Yugi that Marik was a bastard was so that he could get Yugi to turn around and face him. He didn't intentionally mean to make Yugi mad.


	4. Conversing with Bakura

A shiver ran down my entire spine as I got off of Marik's bike. He always parked it in the garage and during the winter time the garage got especially cold. I felt like I was inside a freezer. I quickly followed Ryou and Bakura into the house, happy when warm air brushed over my face.

"Kura could you start a fire?" Ryou asked as he rubbed his pale hands along his equally pale arms.

Bakura groaned loudly at the request as he rummaged around in the kitchen cabinet for something to eat. Seconds later he closed the door with a bang. A jar of peanut butter was secured in his other hand.

"Just turn the heat up and stand in front of Yugi's hair. It'll be like the real thing," Bakura said with a grin as he scooped some peanut butter out with his finger and shoved it into his mouth.

"How is that even close to the real thing?" Ryou questioned.

"Simple. Yugi's hair looks like a flaming inferno. It'll be like an illusion. And if Yugi dances around a bit I'm sure the real picture will come into place."

"Hey!" I interjected. "I dance for no one!"

Bakura cackled as he peered over my shoulder, probably looking at Marik who had just walked in not but 5 seconds ago.

"Not even naked in yours and Marik's room?"

I tried to glare at him, but I knew it would do no good.

"Hey at least we don't make animal noises when were having _fun._" Marik stated with a taunting smile on his face.

I looked over at Ryou who was blushing a vivid shade of red. Sadly even I had to admit that some of the noises that came out of Ryou and Bakura's room were odd and not all that pleasant to hear.

I quickly grabbed a hold of Marik's arm and dragged him into the other room before embarrassing things could start sprouting from both his and Bakura's mouths. Things that probably would have had me blushing for centuries.

"Why don't we go take a bath or something…?" I suggested.

Marik rolled his eyes to the side in thought. He usually liked to take baths later in the evening, sometime after dinner. It was rare for him to agree to such a thing even when I was suggesting to take a bath with him.

"Maybe later…" he finally said. "I want to go see Leroy for a few minutes."

Leroy was Marik's pet turtle. He had found the thing wandering around on the road and became infatuated with the small creature ever since he picked it up. He had bought a cage for it and made up a home for it on the small desk in our room that neither of us used. I was only allowed to touch Leroy's shell, Ryou was allowed to look at Leroy from a distance, and Bakura wasn't allowed to be anywhere near the small reptile.

Marik was afraid that Bakura would make Leroy into turtle stew. Can't say I blame him for thinking that, knowing Bakura's obsession with meat.

"Okay, just holler if you need me to bring up some more water for him or something," I said as I made my way back into the kitchen.

I stopped until I heard Marik's feet tap against the stairs as he went up to the next floor.

"Ryou do you know where the phone is? I want to call Yami," I asked the small albino who was busy looking through a recipe book.

"I believe Bakura took it into the den," Ryou answered without even raising his eyes from the pages he was staring at.

I muttered a thank you to him before making my way to the side of the house where the den was. Sure enough Bakura had the phone on his chest as he lay sprawled out onto the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. He was probably looking for one of those product ads that promised if you called at that very second than the price would be 19.95. And not only would the price be lowered but you would get a second product identical to the first for free!

I quickly stepped in front of the TV, knowing that unless I was blocking it than I wouldn't have Bakura's attention at all.

"Can I have the phone for a few minutes?" I asked as politely as I could.

Bakura snarled as he tried to look over my shoulder to see the TV, only to slump in irritation when he couldn't see past my hair.

"Why?" he grunted.

"So I can call Yami."

"Hell no, just go drive over to his and Malik's place and talk to him there."

"No!" I protested. "It's freaking cold out there and I don't have any way to get over there!"

"Not my problem." Bakura glared. "Besides you and your twin always talk for a bloody hour."

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. Bakura was so hard to cooperate with. I don't see how Ryou puts up with him every day. Knowing that I wouldn't get the phone unless I wrestled him for it I tried another tactic.

"Would you give it to me if I told you something that I haven't even told Marik yet?" I asked.

This seemed to catch Bakura's attention. After all he knew that I told Marik everything.

"Depends on what this something is." he finally answered after awhile.

"Well," I began. "It's about uh…you know that Duke guy."

Bakura ever so slowly smirked. He patted the cushion next to me, indicating that he wanted me to sit. I did so while watching the phone out of the corner of my eye.

"Do tell."

I gulped nervously. Oh hell what was I thinking! I mean this is Bakura I'm talking to! He would probably go run off and tell Marik once I was through talking to him. And it's not like I really needed to speak with Yami…

"Oh uh…never mind. Forget it, I'll just catch a taxi over there or something." I stood from my sitting position, only to have Bakura grab my wrist and yank me back down.

"Ah, ah, ah…little Yugi." Bakura leered at me. "We both know that I have every intention of going upstairs right now and telling him what you just told me. And if you don't want to be confronted with the lug in a matter of minutes than I suggest you start singing."

"You smell like peanut butter." I suddenly blurted, not really realizing what I was saying.

He arched one of his eyebrows in question at me before bringing his face closer to mine, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Tell me now or else I'll call Marik down here." he threatened.

I slowly pushed him back and nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay fine." I frowned. "Well…you know how Duke kind of has a crush on me, right?"

Bakura snorted. "No really?"

"Anyways," I continued while ignoring his comment. "The first day I met him he gave me a note."

Bakura made a 'keep going' motion with his hand when I paused.

"And it said: you have the cutest ass."

I waited and watched as Bakura cocked his head to the side. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in on mine.

"That's it?"

I gaped at him, not believing that he actually expected something worse.

"Well yeah! What did you think I was gonna say?"

"I don't know." he shrugged irritably. "That he gave you a blow job or something."

I shook my head back and forth in disbelief. "Only you could be so blunt."

He suddenly grinned and patted my cheek with his hand. He then tossed the phone into my lap and kicked my thigh with his foot.

"Yeah whatever. Now scram, you've already wasted my precious time."

I clutched the phone tightly in my hand and made my way to walk out of the room before he changed his mind. But a thought came to mind which suddenly stopped me from leaving.

"You…" I started unsurely. "You won't tell him will you?"

I stood there waiting for a few seconds as he continued to lay there, seeming to ignore me.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled.

Well it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>AN - Well that's not how I imagined this chapter turning out, but oh well. I guess I'll just have to make this story a little longer than I intended. Ja ne!


	5. Why the Family Jewels?

A/N - Okay I forgot to say this on my other two stories that I updated today, but please go to my profile and vote on the poll I have. It's to see what pairing will be in the next story I'm going to write after I finish Wise Up Now or Pay the Cost. So please go vote and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with my face pressed against Marik's bare shoulder. His arm was loosely draped over my waist and his face was buried in my hair. I could hear the slow and steady sounds of his breathing as he continued to sleep.<p>

Sighing in contentment I closed my eyes and wished myself to fall back asleep. It seemed Ryou had other plans though as he barged into the room seconds later already dressed for school. His loud entrance woke Marik up who sleepily glanced up to see what all the noise was about.

"Come on guys, get your showers and be downstairs in ten minutes. I'll have breakfast ready." he announced loudly as to annoy us further before exiting the room.

Marik and I both groaned in resentment. It was always a bother to get out of a nice comfy warm bed and stand up to the usual cold room.

"You get our clothes from the laundry room and I'll go start the shower," Marik grumbled sleepily as he slowly untangled himself from me.

Immediantley I shivered as his warmth evaporated from my skin. Eager to get into the hot shower, I hurried out of bed and stumbled my way downstairs to retrieve our school uniforms. I could already smell a variety of different foods as Ryou cooked away in the kitchen. Bakura was no where in sight so I guess he was still lying dead to the world in bed.

Once I had gotten both mine and Marik's pants, shirts, blazers, and two fresh pairs of boxers, I made my way back upstairs.

I deposited our clothes on our bed and hurried into the bathroom where the sound of water could be heard. Upon opening the door I saw Marik's clothes already thrown into the corner of the bathroom. His silhouette was easily seen behind the glass door of the shower.

"Do I need to grab a new bottle of shampoo or is there still some left?" I asked as I began to peel off my boxers and sleep pants.

"Neh, were good." Marik's voice echoed throughout the room.

Once I was completely in the nude I opened the glass door and hopped in with Marik. He immediantley assaulted me with the back scrubber as he began to scrub my back with soap. I could already see suds adorning his body meaning that he had already cleaned himself.

"Mmm..." I relaxed as I closed my eyes, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

I didn't even realize that I had leaned back against him. He didn't seem to mind as he continued on with his scrubbing.

A few minutes passed by before I felt the scrubber dissapear from my skin. I took the time to get under the showerhead and let all of the soap run off of my body. Marik watched me from the other side of the shower. He blindly reached for the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his hand before mixing it in with his hair. Once his head was covered in white foam and squirted some more shampoo to his hand and added it to my own hair.

I closed my eyes as shivers went down my spine. His fingers worked like magic through my hair as he rubbed my scalp in a relaxing gesture.

When my hair looked as white as his we both rinsed. We then repeated the whole process with conditioner before ending the shower altogether. I remember when we had first started taking showers together we would have nice shower sex. But then Ryou told us we took too long so we had to save the sex for the night.

"Our anniversary is in a few days," Marik said so suddenly that I literally jerked my head in surprise.

"Yeah it is," I nodded, slightly stunned that he even remembered.

"What do you wanna do to celebrate?" he asked as he handed me a towel to put around my waist.

I hummed in thought as I secured the towel around myself. Marik did the same with his own towel, never once breaking eye contact with me as he did. Truly Marik was a very perceptive person. He could read facial expressions easily and he always seemed to be watching body language. People really would never even know how good Marik was at reading people. They thought he was slightly insane, but I knew better. Marik was actually pretty calm in general. It was people like Bakura who got him riled up and brought out that crazy side in him. Perverted remarks and actions aside, he was actually really gentle, with me, anyways.

"Hm... I don't know. Movies are out because I know you don't like to watch them," I shot him a small smile as we exited the bathroom, a trail of steam following us as we did.

"Dinner?" he suggested.

"Yeah that's good. We could also..."

"Wait," Marik interrupted. "I want to surprise you with something." he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh...okay," I blinked slowly, not expecting him to say that. "We aren't going to go blow something up or go shop lifting are we?"

He chuckled as an insane grin appeared on his face. "Possibly."

* * *

><p>Marik had his hand clasped in mine again as we walked into the school building. He seemed to be in a serious thinking mode, which was quite rare for him, so I decided not to bother him. Instead I listened to Bakura rant about not having any hot water left for his shower. He was huddled in a fluffy jacket which he seemed to shrink in since it was actually Marik's.<p>

"I'm so bloody cold!" Bakura huffed for the hundreth time.

"Oh, well maybe you should stand in front of Yugi's flaming inferno hair koi, It'll be like the real thing." Ryou mocked as innocently as possible.

I couldn't help but howl in laughter as Bakura's sour expression twisted into one of shock. Marik looked down at me in alarm, seeming to have missed the entire conversation.

"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Yugi..." Bakura seethed with an underlying threat.

Marik immediantley stepped inbetween us, his own eyes narrowed in warning towards Bakura.

"What do you mean by that you baka," Marik questioned angrily.

Suddenly knowing what Bakura was going to bring up I quickly took the chance to intterupt.

"Oh hey, look it's Yami and Malik!" I yelled a little deranged, even to my own ears.

I suddenly let go of Marik's hand and took off at a dead run towards where I saw my twin and his boyfriend. He didn't even see me coming and I was running too fast to stop myself. Before I knew it both Yami and I collided.

"GAH!" we both shouted as we went tumbling across the lawn.

We accidentally rolled into someone else and they fell on top of us well. We were all mangled in a pile trying to make sense of what was going on and how we were going to get up. I felt someones foot on my leg and before I could move the foot planted right inbetween my legs.

I screamed and cursed as I shielded my family jewels with my hands to prevent further damage to them. I swear my eyes rolled back as I moaned in pain. A few seconds later I heard another scream and saw Yami in the same position as me. We both had tears in our eyes as we held our crotches.

"Holy...fuck..." we both panted at the same time.

From where I was I could hear Bakura laughing his insane laugh. Daring to even open one of my eyes I saw both Marik and Malik running towards us.

"Jesus Yugi!" Marik shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?" he put his hand on my back to help me sit up.

"Ice...I need ice!" Yami chanted over and over again.

I groaned again before rolling my head to the side.

"I think I need a vacation..."

* * *

><p>AN - Haha I don't even know where the ending came from! That was no way in the original plan, but I thought it was kind of a funny way to introduce Yami to the story XD Review please and go vote on the poll!


	6. Yami's Words of Wisdom

A/N - Kleptoshipping currently has the most votes on my poll! Yeah! So thanks to anyone who has voted! And if you haven't voted…well…humph…well… haha jk.

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Yami mumbled while glaring from the seat across from me as he re-adjusted the cold bag of peas on his crotch.<p>

I sighed heavily and repositioned my own bag as well, trying not to wince.

"You think they'll still use these bags after were done with them?" I asked curiously.

Yami snorted in laughter before a disturbed expression showed on his face. "Oh my Ra…" he said wide eyed.

I didn't even want to bother asking what he just thought of even though I had a pretty good idea of what it was. Yami had always had somewhat of a dirty mind.

"Uh…right," I eyed him warily as he stared at the floor with a thoughtful look. "Sorry about running into you by the way."

He shifted his crimson colored eyes to meet mine as he leaned back further against the wall, probably trying to take some of the pressure off of his private.

"Why were you running so fast in the first place?" he asked curiously.

I opened my mouth and didn't even have to think before I let everything out. I told him about Duke, the note, Marik punching Duke, me telling Bakura about the note, and then Bakura threatening to say something about the note earlier. It was always easy to tell Yami things, he just understood me better than anyone. He was my twin for Ra's sake! We've slept in the same bed, taken showers together, gone through puberty together, many…other things…as well. If anyone could help me out of this mess than it was him, the person I trusted with my life.

"Whoa wait, so this Duke guy has been hitting on you and you haven't told Marik?"

"No," I rolled my eyes as I tried to re-explain in a way that would make more sense than the mumbled mess I told him first time around. "Marik caught Duke hitting on me and he punched him. But before that happened, Duke gave me that note which I haven't told Marik about."

"But you've told Bakura about it?"

"Hell Yami, were you even listening when I was talking?" I asked irritably.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure I have the facts right," he nodded.

"Okay. And yes I told Bakura about it."

Yami became silent as he tried to think of a solution to the dilemma. He was known for being able to get out of bad situations, yet I was unsure if even he would be able to think of something to fix this problem.

"Why don't you tell Ryou. That way he can threaten Bakura with no sex or something if he tells Marik. As for Duke, you just need to tell him to leave you alone. I mean if you flat out tell the guy to leave you the fuck alone than he's gotta get the message. And if he doesn't," he smiled maliciously as he held up his fist. "I think we both know what will happen."

I just stared at him as he continued to hold up his fist.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Act like the protective older brother who thinks he can beat anyone's ass."

Yami pouted as he put his arm down.

"Yaaamiiii," I whined. "Help me!"

He raised his eyebrow. "I just did."

I slumped back in defeat while blowing my bang out of my face. Yami watched me for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

"Okay, I have another idea. But before I tell it to you, you have to say 'Yami is awesome and the best, most handsome, brother you could ever have.'"

"What? Why do I have to say th-"

"Just do it!"

I sighed for the millionth time while glaring at Yami. After having a silent staring contest I repeated what he had said. He smiled in approval and began to explain his plan.

"Just pretend Duke gave you that note today. Then you can tell Marik after school. That way you don't have to worry about Bakura being the one to tell Marik about the note before you get the chance to tell him yourself."

"But the point is to not let Marik know of the note at all!" I cried angrily.

"Well that's too bad. I mean if Duke happens to get…beat up in the process than so what? It's not like Marik will kill the guy," Yami paused as he shifted his eyes to the side. "Okay, he actually might, but that's a small chance."

"Honestly you're just making everything worse."

"At least I'm not ugly."

"What does that have to do with anything at all! I yelled exasperatedly.

Yami's face grew serious as he looked me straight in the eye. "It has to do with everything."

Sometimes I really questioned what went on in Yami's mind.

* * *

><p>AN - Yami I suppose is somewhat OOC. Oh well. I feel like I made Yugi and Yami act like two gossiping girls in this chapter, but it was fun! Alright… so the next chapter… things are gonna get a little crazy. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I've added on more than I wanted in the first place so we'll see where this all goes. All right guys, thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Mature Marik

I felt like a cowboy from some kind of Western movie from the way I had to walk to avoid hitting my crotch. Although, I had to admit, it was a rather funny image, especially since Yami was walking the same way right beside me. We got strange looks, but no one stopped to question us as we made our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

Once there, I took a deep breath, knowing I had to face Marik and the others. They were bound to ask about my strange behavior. Before I could worry about it further, I felt a hand grab my wrist. Surprised, I quickly whipped my head around to see who it was.

"You weren't in history today," Duke said right to the point.

Yami, who had not moved from his spot beside me whispered in my ear. "Is this that Duke guy?"

I slowly nodded.

"Something came up," I told him simply.

He didn't need to know that he was the main reason that my life was in such a turmoil right now.

"Did it?" he questioned with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes," I ripped my hand away from his. "And I suggest you leave before Marik see's you," I hissed.

Duke then looked up and scanned the room, his eyes slightly widening at seeing Marik sitting at a table not too far from them. He was talking to some guy with silvery white hair.

"Listen kid," Yami stepped in. "You need to leave my brother alone. Stop talking to him and stop sending him stupid little notes. He doesn't like you! Can you get that through your thick skull?"

Duke stepped back in shock at Yami's words. He quickly glanced between us while I silently thanked Yami for saying what needed to be said.

"But I… he…" Duke stammered.

"Really Duke, I'm not someone you want to try winning over. There are far more attractive people at this school who would like to date you." I told him before Yami and I waddled away towards our table.

I slowly sat down in a chair next to Marik while Yami did the same next to Malik. I caught Bakura giving me a creepy smirk and wondered what was going through his head.

"Say Marik," Bakura began. "Yugi told me something the other day that I think you should kn-"

He was cut off as Yami suddenly grabbed Malik's slice of coconut cream pie and shoved it into Bakura's face.

"Mmm! Nom nom!" Yami yelled as he continued to slide the pie piece around Bakura's face. "Someone sure loves their pie!"

I, along with everyone else, sat with our mouths wide open, unable to believe that Yami had just done that. I was silently thankful though.

"K-kura…" Ryou whispered worriedly.

We all watched to see how Bakura was going to react. He really did have a nasty temper when it came to things like this.

"Marik," Bakura half growled and half mumbled. "As I was saying…"

I panicked, knowing that despite being boiling angry, Bakura was going to tell Marik about the note or die trying.

"Yugi told me the other night that…"

"Oh no!" Yami cried in an obviously fake voice. "I can't keep my balance!" he then practically jumped out of his seat and landed on Bakura, sending both of them backwards and out of their chairs.

"What the devil!" Ryou cried out.

Yami and Bakura were on the floor with Yami laying on top of Bakura. Everyone in the cafeteria was now staring at them, either whispering or laughing.

"Get the fuck off me Yami!" Bakura yelled before he kneed Yami in the ribs.

Yami grunted and rolled off to the side. My poor courageous, yet stupid brother…

"Duke wrote Yugi a note and Yugi wouldn't tell you about it!" Bakura finally blurted as loud as he could.

My eyes widened, my heart pounded, and my mind went numb as I slowly turned to look at Marik who had been quiet during this whole scene. He was already looking at me, making my heart pound even more.

Without saying anything he stood from his spot at the table. I was scared he was going to storm off, but was surprised when he simply grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of my seat. He dragged me out of the prying eyes of all the other students and lead me into an empty classroom.

"Yugi," he said. "What note is Bakura talking about? Why does he know about it? And why does it look like Yami knows about it as well?" he questioned as he crossed his arms.

I gulped and tried to gather my thoughts. I could feel my hands slightly shake and tried to rub them against my pants to calm them.

"W-well…you see," I stuttered. "The first day Duke came here he was kind of flirting with me in class. And he also gave me this note. I was going to tell you at first, but then I thought that you would overreact. And after I saw you get mad at Duke and punch him then I really wasn't sure If I should tell you about the note." I looked away as his gaze never wavered from my face. "So the other night I wanted to call Yami, but Bakura had the phone. You know how he is, so I had to tell him something so that he would give the phone to me. I told him what the note said and asked him not to tell you. But he never really agreed not to tell you, obviously. And today, he was going to tell you this morning, that's why I ran off. So I told Yami about everything while we were in the infirmary."

It was quiet for awhile. I could tell he was trying to figure out how to handle the situation. He didn't exactly look mad, but he didn't look happy either.

"What did the note say?" he suddenly asked. "The note seems to be the big problem here."

I nodded. "Okay, but before I tell you, are you mad at me?"

His expression was unreadable as he adjusted one of the bracelets on his wrist.

"Kinda." he shrugged. "I'm a bit pissed that Bakura knew about this note before me. And that you were keeping it from me. But you did it so I wouldn't freak out, right?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry!"

I couldn't believe how calmly he was handling this. He was acting mature about it as well, opposed to his usual rougher personality.

"No more secrets after this though. Even if you think I'll be mad."

"Right, no more secrets."

He nodded and made the "go on" motion with his hand.

"The note said: You have the cutest ass." I blurted, ready to just say it to him.

He blinked once and sighed. "I'm going to kick his ass…" he said tiredly.

"Only if he messes with me again. Yami and I talked with him before lunch so hopefully he won't be bothering me anymore."

Marik smirked before kissing me on the mouth. "You have no idea how badly I want to rip out his gullet right now," he said in the calmest voice I had ever heard, making me shiver from how much more threatening it made it sound.

* * *

><p>AN - I thought about making Marik have a total freak out, but I think him handling the situation calmly worked out okay. Doesn't mean he's going to be sanely calm in the next chapter when he meets Duke again though XD Only one more chapter left! Then look out for my new story!


	8. Down went Devlin

A/N - Welcome to the last chapter of Wise Up Now or Pay the Cost. The title of this story can relate to this chapter. If Duke doesn't wise up than he's gonna pay the cost! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed/favorited this story. Be aware that the poll on my page is now closed. The winner is Kleptoshipping! Thanks to everyone who voted!

* * *

><p>The trip to school the next morning was definitely not as stressful as it had been the day before. Bakura kept shooting me glares, but it was to be expected. I simply ignored him as I continued to listen to my Ipod. It was kind of hard to dance while I was holding Marik's hand, but somehow I managed it.<p>

"Oh-o-o how was I supposed to know that you were o-o-over me, I think that I should go. And something's telling me to leave, but I wont, cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't!" I sang taking pleasure in the scowl that appeared on Bakura's face.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Marik grinning softly at me. He was a little quieter than usual last night, but that was normal for him. Whenever we got into little tiffs he would take the time to make sure all the tension between us was gone. It was rather nice.

"Hey, look, there's Yami and Malik," Ryou pointed ahead.

We all looked and sure enough, my twin and his boyfriend were heading down the same road we were. I could see that Yami also had his Ipod on and was singing to it. I took one of my earphones out and could hear Yami sing.

"Oh my Ra…" Bakura groaned.

"Malik you slut, slow down!" Marik called.

Malik stiffened for a second before he turned around. The look of irritation on his face drifted away as he saw it was us. Yami turned around as well. He laughed when he saw my Ipod in my hand and pointed to his ear.

"All Time Low," I answered his unspoken question.

He gave me a thumbs up and then stuck up two of his fingers, his way of saying "me too!" I soon let go of Marik's hand and joined Yami. We both started the same song over and started singing it, much to Bakura's annoyance.

"The worst part is," he growled. "Is that they have the exact same singing voice."

Marik chuckled and smacked Bakura's back.

* * *

><p>Once we were at school both Yami and I shoved our Ipod's into our back pockets. I gave him a quick hug before going back to Marik who had his hands shoved in his pockets. His lilac colored eyes were scanning the yard, probably looking for Duke. When he was satisfied he linked our arms together and we walked into the school building.<p>

He weaved us through people until we were finally at my locker. And oh Ra how I wished we had stayed outside…

Covering my locker was green wrapping paper, the color of Duke's eyes, and hundreds of little notes were taped to the outside of it. Marik ripped open my locker and growled when he saw some rather seductive pictures of Duke posted on the inside walls. Glitter was covering my books and on top of them laid a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh… that is disturbing…" I said as I felt my face pale.

Bakura and Ryou soon came up behind us and looked my locker over. Ryou responded by covering his mouth with his hands. A blush covered his cheeks. Bakura snorted and laughed as he began to read the little notes on the front of the door.

"Your face is like an angels that only a 'Devlin' like myself should be able to kiss," Bakura started wheezing he was laughing so hard.

Marik, in one motion, ripped the entire piece of wrapping paper off of my locker along with all of the notes. He crumbled it into a ball and took off down the hallway with the paper still clenched in his fists.

I quickly ran after him with Ryou at my heels. Bakura was trying to keep up, but he was still laughing too much to even keep himself balanced.

When we found Marik he was at, what I presumed was Duke's locker. His hand was around Duke's throat and he had him up against the lockers.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you! Do you think Yugi wants all this crap on his locker!" Marik then began to throw Duke's head against the lockers after every punctuated word. "He. Doesn't. Like. You!"

"I like him!" Duke proclaimed.

"That's it, buddy! You just pissed off the wrong guy!" Marik yelled.

I only watched as Marik literally threw Duke across the hallway into another set of lockers. What surprised me even more was when Bakura joined in. Together him and Marik dragged Duke out of the back doors.

Ryou and I did not try to follow. We only stood there and listened as Duke screamed the most unmanly scream I had ever heard in my lifetime.

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen Duke since he was dragged outside. I don't know what Marik and Bakura had done to him, but something made me think that they had chopped off a good amount of his hair.<p>

"Yugi, come on, were gonna be late," Marik said as he entered our room.

He was dressed in black slacks, a white silky button up, and a black blazer was thrown over his shoulder. He looked amazing.

"Okay, Ryou just has to finish doing my tie," I told him.

I couldn't help but laugh as he shamelessly looked me up and down. A perverted grin appeared on his face before he left the room.

"And…done," Ryou smiled. "You look very nice Yugi."

"Thanks," I nodded in appreciation for the compliment.

I walked over to the mirror and looked myself over. Like Marik I had on black slacks and a black blazer, but I had on a button up shirt that was the shade of my eyes. Snazzy.

"Where's he taking you again?"

I shrugged. "He won't tell me. He just said to dress nice."

Ryou wiggled his eyebrows. "Sounds fancy."

I laughed and playfully shoved his arm. "Don't wait up, I'm not sure when we'll be home."

"Don't worry, I won't. Bakura told me to be ready for tonight." he winked.

"Get some!" I shouted.

Ryou blushed, but laughed anyways. After all, all four of us that lived in this house knew of each others sex lives. Wasn't a big secret, really.

We stopped laughing when the sound of the car horn interrupted us.

"Someone's impatient," Ryou said.

I nodded.

"That guy is many things, but I love him all the same."

And it was true. Marik had flaws just like any other person, but I loved him, flaws and all.

* * *

><p>AN - The End! I may do another Yugi/Yami Marik story in the future, but if I do than it will definitely be a one-shot!


End file.
